metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Curiosity Out of curiosity who is everyone's best character in brawl. My runner up is Samus. She was me best in melee but I discovered that I am a regular demon with Pit. Metroidhunter32 22:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I own with Wolf, I'm not too bad with Samus either. -Aaron Agius Samuslovr1 23:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC)-My best is Samus and Zero suit! [[User:Samuslovr1|''Samuslovr1]] Man, I own with Ganondorf. I can beat '''anyone' as long as I use him. Seriously. Then again I have never brawled you guys. But I still own with him! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 23:40, 27 August 2008 (UTC) You would probably own me, anyways! I'm really not that good![[User:Samuslovr1|'''''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]Samuslovr1 00:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) For me, in order from my best are Ganondorf, Lucario, Snake, Meta Knight, Lucas, Sheik, Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, and Ness. Those are who I am best with, from best to last. I may have forgot a few though. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:10, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm. You all would probably like to avoid battling me. Of course, my favorite character is Samus (Both normal & with Zero Suit) but I also like to use Ness & Diddy Kong as well. I've been avidly playing since the first day Melee came out. But since I have a lag issue whenever I fight online, I don't like to try it. It doesn't work well, so I branded it as an unreliable way to display your abilities! Fight the masters in person! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) every one dies when i am the 2 samuses! Samusiscool2 22:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) My best You guys may see my best and weakest (and my arenas you can get from me (no pics sorry)) on my profile on Smash Wiki! Joshadow 03:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Samus' Color schemes Perhaps it would good to point out something about the Pink palette scheme for Samus' Varia Suit. Compare the colors on that suit to the drawings and cover art from Samus's Varia Suits in Metroid 2. To me at least, they seem identical... ~~ Miles07, unregistered guest, 9:46 (PST), 19 September 2008 Close! The pink is from the original Varia on Metroid. In Metroid 2, it was given the shoulder pads since there was no color. I don't think it was pink in that game's concept art, though... ChozoBoy 22:15, 19 September 2008 (UTC) How about the green? I cant think where thats from Remorhaz556 00:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Pink Varia is from "Missile" select suit coloring from the original metroid, and the green was a generic color for team battles, then it was brought into metroid prime 2 (Metroid101 22:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC)) Crystal lucario The reason I requested if anyone had the guide was to get the official move list of the Metroid characters, not to teach the player how to play/play against them. What I had put in already was only from an official source (the Dojo). ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :The moves for who? All of them are there for Samus/ZSS :No, only the special moves are there. Check out the other games, I had listed everything straight from the original guides on them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::So you want the normal attacks, and wait wha-? I have the guide! User:Samuslovr115:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) (Sry, I am just too lazy to log in) Great! Does it have a moves list like the previous ones? (And boss attack names?) If you could, just type it out (in the format and categories that the book uses) either in the article or here, for the Metroid characters. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 16:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh I can do that, to SmashWiki!!! CL, SmashWiki doesn't have attack names. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :For Normal or Special Attacks, cuz Normal Attacks don't have "Official" names... The Melee guide put out by Nintendo did, I don't know how "official" they are...However, most people wouldn't know what the moves are if we give them a name, so do we really need it? I guess we could say which attack it is (Nair, FS, ect.) Zeruel21 01:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Like I said earlier, I don't know about Brawl (SL1 hasn't gotten back to us yet), but both previous official NA SSB guides had names for every attack for every character. SmashWiki doesn't list those names, but we are covering official Metroid information, so that is the type of thing we want to be able to present to the readers. This isn't exactly the right place to be teaching how to play the game, since there is another wiki for that. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :But, none of the names for A attacks are official, Sakurai never named them, Nintendo Power/Prima just made those names up- official as it may be it wasn't written by the designers. Samus Final Smash What possessed them to create the zero laser? Samus could have had a more relevant final smash. How about a power bomb(but flashier of course). Or how about you run around using the speed booster/shine spark hurting anything you touch super sonic style. Or the hyper beam? Or even the shine spark and hyper beam (doing a reasonable amount of damage of course). The zero laser is good turning into zero suit samus aside. But its just not relevant. Remorhaz556 00:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *I Think it was when you fight Gandrayda... She had move similar to that when she copies your body... Or it could be a recolored Hyper beam. (Metroid101 22:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC)) Other Gaming Universes I would just like to bring this up. Personally, though it be non-canon, yes; I believe we should create articles for all the other gaming characters found in SSB, as they all shared the universe with Samus. Take a look at Mario Wiki's articles for example: *Ganondorf *Link *Samus(For some reason removed for vandalism?) *Diddy Kong How does everyone feel about making this happen? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 07:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Provided that there are clear links to Smash Wiki and the possible home Wiki of the character, I think this is an excellent idea. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 10:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, I really like the setup that Mario Wiki uses in these articles, though I feel the one on Diddy Kong is far too redundant for the articles nature. First section would consist of the characters origins and such, along with a link to its home wiki (Wario, for example, would have a link to his Mario Wiki page from here). Then, a second section describing the characters role in the Super Smash Bros. series, along with a link to their Smash Wiki article. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I recall Zelda wiki (pedia?) having a nice setup where they list all of the Smash characters, descibe them, then describe all of thier connections to the Zelda series. I'm not completely sure about character pages... There would have to be some strict lines drawn if such a scenario were preferred, and we'd still end up with a lot of grey areas... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at Mario Wiki's pages (above) if you haven't already. It just has a ring, to me. And explain what you mean by grey areas, an example I mean. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 11:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The question is where to draw lines. Are we just going to make pages for every SSB character? Do we just make pages for characters that have had recurring appearances with Samus? The air Holes are obvious references to the SMB series and Mario was in two comics, with Samus having occasional appearances with some of that cast, but then which Mario characters then get their own articles? Mario and Wario have the biggest connection to Samus in that series, by far, but Diddy Kong (as an example) has only had one game in common with this series (SSBB). Link, as well as the general Zelda series (MP3:C), and Samus have shared multiple games but should Wikitroid have a Ganondorf article? King Dedede? Pop Star? (Samus herself, as well as the Metroids, appeared there.) Why only Smash? Do we do a John Raimi article? Tetris DS is even more Metroid-oriented. Do we make a Balloon Fighter article? It could get weird down the line, and disagreements/concerns will be common. That's all I was referring to. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well maybe just the characters that have significance to Metroid other than in SSBB. Mario for one, and Wario. But I don't know about Link and Zelda pages, just because Zelda has a bumper sticker. :Or, we can just do pages for the SSBB characters, and see how people react, if they don't like it we'll get rid of them. I don't know, what about a vote similar to what I did on Yameba? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't asking for answers or trying to convince anyone of anything, I was illustrating potential conflicts of interest. We can do this, but we'll have to take it slow and make thorough articles on the subjects and include any game they shared with this series before moving on to create more articles. Let's do the most relevant ones and go from there. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Right. I goofed on Link, he's in the 1986 manga (I forgot that, how could I? I read the manga! I was the one who wrote the plot!). For now, I think Link, Mario and Wario are the relevant ones. What category do we put them in? Smash Bros. or C&C or both? I would be making a Mario VS Wario page, but I don't know where to find the scans... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd stick them in Smash as well as the subcategories that are in/are needed for Cameos. (Not every series will need one, so if there are any questions, just leave them in that category.) I'm not sure where the scans for M&W ended up either. We could just add the images with Samus and link the video. I think MDb has the Samus pics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::They just have a picture of the doll when Peach sees it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, like you said Royboy I just wanted to have an article for each of the other Nintendo characters that were in the SSB series with Samus. Or, have a single page For them all. But in the down run, I did intend to have all characters from SSB. They were all in the games meaning they all shared a universe with Samus. That means the seemingly unorthodox ones too, i.e. the Pokemon characters as well. Unorthodox or not, they all should have a place on Wikitroid in my opinion, whether it be a single article or many individual ones. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Another thing to consider is should we have pictures of them from their games, or their Smash artwork? Personally, I'd like to use some Mario artwork of those characters. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 22:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :RoyboyX, chat, now please... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The most appropriate action is to only take art/concept art from the games that they share with the Metroid series. PH, this isn't really the place for that. I'd suggest exchanging IMs if you are looking for immediate contact instead of posting messages like that in multiple locations. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :ChozoBoy I thought we were ok now. Me chatting with RBX has everthing to do with this discussion so just hold on. Please stop questioning the relevancy of what I'm doing, it's unorthodox but I have a reason... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 23:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Forget it then. Just forget I ever said anything about this subject, and do whatever. I don't really care anymore. ChozoBoy I tried to make piece with you and I guess that didn't do very much and everything's just becoming a mess at the moment. So whatever. I'm going to find me a drink, and go to bed... [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) This is a Metroid wiki. Characters from other universes really have no place here. Pirate Commander 02:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :PH, I didn't say anything hostile. Regardless of the relevancy, you can't ask people to contact you on a discussion page for an article. I'd have told any user that. Don't take it personally. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm sorry CB, long (very long) day yesterday. I hadn't had any sleep in maybe 2 days, so I don't know. But anyway, My point was that it had everything to do with this SSB thing, I had to tell Royboy to stop doing what he was doing at the moment. And now, seeing that a Pikachu page has been created, I'm a little bit more irritated. This is something that needs to be voted on by the community. Agreed? Oh and you never shook my hand? ;P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 09:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you... never mind. It seems everything I'm doing now is wrong. Nobody is really opposing this idea, so I just went and created '''one' fighter page, that was Pikachu. Until you get back to me I won't make another fighter article. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : RBX, I didn't say you did anything wrong!? I said the Pikachu was fine because Samus was directly partnered with him/it. So it should be here anyway. And as for no one opposing the idea, to be honest, you and CB are the only ones discussing it in detail now, and actually everyone else who has decided to join in, is rather shaky about the idea, even I'm beginning to regret it. At the moment everything is fine. I just don't want anyone to jump and create pages for all the Smash characters yet, just in case the community decides not to do so. I'm just beginning to get paranoid. One wrong move on this, and we could basically merge into a Metroid/Smash/Nintendo wiki. And no one wants to see that happen. Just, you and CB hold off for a little bit until we can come up with a plan and get a vote started. And again, I don't see what you think you did wrong. A good way to explain my paranoia is with what CB said earlier. We have to draw lines before doing this. We don't need a page for a game or comic that's just due to a Samus cameo within it. Like CB said, and I agree, that would completely mutilate Wikitroid with unneeded facts? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'mma I'mma a dumbass *repeats over as million times* Anyway, if we were to make a page for Zelda, would we have Sheik as a seperate page or both merged into one? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 14:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Hah, you're not a dumbass, it's just really hard to communicate over the internet. And For Zelda and Sheik, I would personally just have one, split article, as they're the same person. See? We can go ahead and plan ahead of time, just don't add anything until we make sure we've got all the kinks out. Let's just agree right now, me, you and CB, that being the ones leading this project, we don't start adding until all three of us agree to everything being planned, that way we may can skip voting all together. Oh! And I call dibs on Ganondorf and Ganon! One of my favorite Nintendo characters of all time, he is... :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Then, I get: *The rest of the Zelda characters *Kirby *Mewtwo (does this apply to all smash characters or just SSBB?) *Roy (har har we have the same name) Howzat? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 15:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :To answer the first question, yes, all SSB characters, as they were all in there with Samus, and Metroid by proxy (if it didn't Roy wouldn't be allowed either :P. And for the second question, sure. That's cool. With that being said, I get::*Ganondorf:*Meta Knight:*Lucario :*Fox :*Snake :Howzat? ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I won't start yet, because right now I'm ripping a few sprites from ZM (the ending pics so that I can add them to the Gravity Suit gallery). --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 15:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well we're not starting yet anyway. We're going to make sure everything's in complete order first. Not do it as we go. Tell me when you want to look over how we're going to do all this, I'll be on IRC, as always. And don't worry, I'm not über-crabby today like I was yesterday. ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :NO!!!! please don't make pages for the super smash series or else this site will eventually end up becoming another Smash Wikia just with the bonus of Metroid, It is kinda really stupid to add these things into Wikitroid... the only thing we should add should be Mario and Luigi because of their cameo appearance in the Manga but REALLY do we need the smash characters to have info on here ... What I think we should do is add a link to the their Smash Wikia page rather than making one.(Metroid101 16:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC)) :: Well, that settles it then. If we do go through with this, we'll just have to have one page with them all on it. And RBX, we'll still call the sections. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 16:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Pikachu page was a good exercise in creating these types of pages. Let's keep them ''as relevant as possible. A one paragraph description of the character followed by interactions/shared cameos with the Metroid series and ending with Smash data. The most relevant characters (based on the sheer number of cameos) would be Mario, Wario, Kirby, Pit, and Link. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves and do Ganondorf or Mewtwo just yet, until we have comprehensive articles on the characters that matter to Wikitroid, and then we decide to give (or not give) the go-ahead. Either way, while the Pikachu article couldn't have a list of cameos (with Metroid never having appeared in Pokemon), I think some of these other articles could make for more interesting reads! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, you understand my paranoia though, right? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I'll do Pit. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 16:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If I didn't, I wouldn't have made that earlier rant! This is the page I mentioned earlier. It's kind of interesting to read about the characters' previous interactions, even if Zelda Wiki isn't incredibly thorough. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Someone's in a tiffy mood... :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::My bad. Forgot to add the smiley. :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Meh... So what does everyone think? Should we make separate articles for each one or have them all on a single page? I'm sort of neutral at the moment, leaning toward individual articles. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 16:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RBX, stop adding SSB articles! we don't know what we're doing yet, or if we ''are doing it. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I only did Pit, and not just because he's in SSB. It's not like I'm doing Mewtwo and Zelda and the like. Yet. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 17:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well then can you fix it so it's more in tune with Metroid? I believe I counted two sentences that had anything to do with Metroid at all. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I don't see any reason why they shouldn't have articles, as we allow non-canon on this wiki anyway. However, I'd place this restriction on it: They should only get their own article if the Metroid series somehow plays an important role in their stories or development. Otherwise, if it's something like Samus simply cameoing beside, say, Pikachu (just a random example), it really doesn't mean that Pikachu needs his own article, but perhaps a mention in a list somewhere (which probably already exists). I know this post is a little abstract and not very detailed; let me know if anyone needs clarification. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, are we ready for Round 3? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean the next character? I was thinking of Link as the next character (I call him!) --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 21:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can start them up and I'll polish them off. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay. This is a METROID wiki. Characters from SSBB have NO place on here. Pikachu maybe since he was paired with Samus, but that's about it. You dumbasses went ahead and made articles despite not putting it to a vote first. I think you forgot the purpose of a Metroid wiki. Characters and things involving METROID. Good god.Pirate Commander 16:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) First off, you guys that made these pages backed your actions by saying they relate to the series. They don't. Here are the games in the series: Metroid/Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, Echos, Corruption, Super Metroid, Other M, and Fusion. Now tell me, does Pikachu, Link, or Pit appear anywhere in those games. No. The games like SSB, Tetris, and others are not part of the series just because Samus appears in them. Those are just cameos and the like. Sure, you can have a list of those games that Samus appearted in, but don't go to the other characters. And the excuse of Pikachu buddying up with Samus in Brawl is a very low excuse. These guys have no relation to Metroid whatsoever. I say get rid of 'em [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :As FastLizard said, we allow non-canon information here, so the argument you are actually making at the moment really has no ground whatsoever. The fact of the matter is that, while it may not be canon, SSB does include Samus, and Samus does have interactions with all of those characters simply by being in the same game as her. Therefor, all appearing characters in the SSB series, that shared the series with Samus Aran, are part of Metroid, non-canon parts, but parts nonetheless. And it goes both ways: Samus is technically part of the Donkey Kong series, because she was in SSB with Diddy and Donkey Kong. Fox is part of the Mario series because he was in SSB with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Wario. And hell, even Dark Lord Ganondorf is part of the Ice Climbers' world because he shared the same universe with Popo and Nana. Super Smash Bros. was basically a crossroad for all of Nintendo's major creations/gaming universes. Thereby, linking every one of Nintendo's major titles together into one universe, and though it may not be canon, it still occurred. My point being, that it doesn't actually matter whether a character from SSB had direct contact with Samus, that fact still remains that they shared the same universe with the Metroid series, therefor, and by proxy, they are part of the Metroid series, and vise-versa, canon/cameo or not. But yes, as has been discussed, restrictions will have to be placed on the creation of these articles, as you really can't accurately draw a line as to where the cameo-ness ends (think: Steven Hawking, basically). But the matter still stands: These characters, no matter how you want to rephrase it really, are technically part of the Metroid series, and vise-versa. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to rephrase your second sentence, but replace some of the words. "The fact of the matter is that, while it may not be canon, Wikitroid does include The Exterminator, and The Exterminator does have interactions with all of those users simply by being in the same website as him. Therefor, all appearing users in Wikitroid, that shared the wiki with The Exterminator, are part of Texas, non-canon parts, but parts nonetheless." Using your other statement, you said that all characters were brought in under "one universe" in SSB, but doesn't that mean SSB is related to every other game on the Wii, since they are brought under "one universe"? Not only that, but all video gaming companies are related because of being under "one universe". If you are going by that philosophy, then you got a heck of a lot of typing to do, because you are going to be creating a page for every video-game character there is. That is what Gaming Wikia is for, to supply rough information on all the characters and games. Our job is to give information on Samus and how she relates to other games. I don't like what we're doing, and I will not have any part of it. Exterminator out. [[User:The Exterminator|''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 13:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Very well then. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wikitroid isn't licensed by Nintendo, nor has it appeared in any officially licensed media. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) That's the difference between Wikitroid and SSB, and why your analogy was faulty. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* But did you get the message? Did you understand what I meant? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you mean, but the subjects are still relevant to the Metroid series. Some readers may be interested in the connections that some characters may share, and we've got very comprehensive lists of those connections. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Fine, go ahead and turn Wikitroid into the next Gamingwiki, because all Nintendo characters are related in some form. Oh, by the way, I only found one true relation from one character. Link has his shield's emblem on Samus's gunship for TW data in MP3 and Trilogy. Everything else is comics, manga, or SSB. Those are not part of the Metroid Series. I'm going back to making rooms, something that is related to Metroid. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Look, what ever happened to RFC-ing stuff and holding votes? Did it all just...go away? Didn't anyone have the foresight to see this one coming and ask people for their opinions before just doing it anyway? Yes, I realize that messages were left on talk pages, but a lot of users don't watch every edit like a starving data-vulture.I realize this is technically not a democracy, but informing the public of major or controversial change helps. A lot. Really.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if you would notice that I actually said that this ''needed to be put to a vote anyway, in the first place, and that I actually yelled at RBX, and CB, for proceeding without a vote, you would know that me myself, the one who actually started this matter about adding SSB characters to Wikitroid, wanted it put to a vote myself, even as the person who first brought it up. What I originally intended was in fact, to start a vote as to whether we should include SSB character articles, in the same manner done by MarioWiki. So basically, don't say I didn't tell you so, (in a manner of speaking...). As the creater of this little issue, I fully intended for this to originally be a vote! So obviously we need to do it! And for the record, Wikia, and it's "hierarchy" and whatnot, is in fact, whether it is meant or not, based on Leninism, just so everyone knows. And I have actually found that Wikia is one of the absolute best examples of Leninism. Now while I disagree with a few small aspects of Leninism itself, I am still nonetheless a communist. In other words, I believe a country (no matter what the situation) should be run by the the workers (the people who actually make a country what it is, or in this case, make Wikia what it is). This is coming from someone who wants the actual editors of Wikia to be able to vote on it's Community Team. Which, let's face it, is common sense. But... I'm rambling. Anyone up for continuing this conversation about Communism, stop by my Talk page! (Lol). But at any rate, yes, this needs to be put to a vote. Because truthfully RBX and CB acted a bit rash, because a vote is precisely what I had wished for when I started this issue. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I created any articles, I just added the information and made sure that everything was in order and accurate. Voting is a good idea, but I took it in the direction of a skeptical discussion. I didn't find that any of the individuals against this were able to address the arguments for it or hold up any good arguments against it. I come from a more scientific background, which might show in this type of rationalization. :) '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :"I come from a more scientific background, which might show in this type of rationalization..." How old are you again?? (Lol) Just kidding. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm 21, but I was only referring to a general education/world view as opposed to my college focus, which is art/animation. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) When the time is right ... I'll help make the Yoshi by adding information and maybe pictures if I get the chance. --Metroid101 21:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Planned Characters Can I make a character list of the planned characters similar to this? For proof go hear -> http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Removed_characters_(SSBB) (Metroid101 01:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) I am aware of those, but I think for now we're going to make pages for characters that DO appear in a game (playable, not all the tropy appearing characters. That means Pra and Mai, DToon Zelda and Dixie won't get articles (though you could mention Toon Zelda on Princess Zelda, which is MINE!) until we actually find out whether these rumors are true or not. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay you probably misunderstood, this is for this article under a sub-section planned characters, it will be on this page and not any other unless if is trivia :D ... why did you cap mine? (Metroid101 03:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) Blast! I meant Wolf! Not Fox. So... * Ganondorf * Meta Knight * Lucario * Wolf * Snake ... will be mine (and only mine!!!)... ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, once again, I will get to make: *The rest of the Zelda characters (Sheik is part of Zelda's page and Young/Toon Link are part of Link) *Kirby *Mario *Peach *Marth *Roy (har har we have the same name :P) But I won't start yet. Right now I have to go through Sky Temple Grounds, and I have to get all of it at once since there's no Save Station. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 16:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I may start to try and get some of them done in a moment. I'll hold off on the more redundant ones (i.e. Ganondorf, Wolf) for now though. I also may add a few more to my list later on... *wink*. You can do the same. Just callin' dibs on our best characters I guess, hah. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Character List Do all the characters have to each be headings? Would'nt it be better to list them in bullet points?[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ... that makes more sense... why didn't I think of that ... i'll get on to changing it (Metroid101 20:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) "The Studio"? Should I change it to HAL labrotory? Sylux X 18:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :No. HAL didn't make it. It was an ad-hoc team that no longer exists. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. : 12:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hah. I forgot to sign in. XD :Sylux X 17:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC)